monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Timebomb192potato/My idea for the next Monster Jam N.A. tours
Here's my idea for the next Monster Jam tour set for North America. The page also features some of my (and some others') truck ideas. Some of the new drivers are from past ideas of mine. Stadium Championship Series 1 (Green) # Grave Digger 33 - Morgan Kane ## Introduction: "From Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina... Grave Digger, Morgan Kane!" # Sagwa (Sagwa variant) - Maddie Meyers ## Introduction: "From Pennsylvania... she's the top cat of the Foolish Magistrate, leaping from the TV series onto the Monster Jam circuit - Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat, Maddie Meyers!" # Max-D 9 - Neil Elliott ## Introduction: "From Paxton, Illinois... Max-D, Neil Elliott!" # Megalodon - Justin Sipes (Anaheim, San Diego, Tampa-Arlington, Waco, St. Louis, Detroit, Pocatello, Santa Clara)/Lucas Oil Crusader - Linsey Weenk (San Diego, Lawrence, Laramie, Hermon, Pocatello, Santa Clara) ## Megalodon Introduction: "From Flaherty, Kentucky... Megalodon, Justin Sipes!" ## LOC Introduction: "From Plenty, Saskatchewan... Lucas Oil Crusader, Linsey Weenk!" # Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Candice Jolly ## Introduction: "From Naples, Florida... Monster Mutt Dalmatian, Candice Jolly!" # El Toro Loco - Scott Buetow ## Introduction: "From Crystal Lake, Illinois... El Toro Loco, Scott Buetow!" # Zombie (on King Krunch) - Dillon Fenley ## Introduction: "From Spring, Texas... Zombie, Dillon Fenley!" # EarthShaker (on El Matador) - Pablo Huffaker ## Introduction: "From Tomball, Texas... EarthShaker, Pablo Huffaker!" # BroDozer - Heavy D (Anaheim, Tampa, Arlington, St. Louis, Lawrence, Hermon, Pocatello)/Diesel Dave (San Diego, Indianapolis, Waterloo, Laramie, Waco, Detroit, Santa Clara) ## Introduction #1: "From Bountiful, Utah... BroDozer, Heavy D!" ## Introduction #2: "From Farmington, Utah... BroDozer, Diesel Dave!" # Saigon Shaker - Ryan Disharoon ## Introduction: "From Delmar, Delaware... Saigon Shaker, Ryan Disharoon!" # Stone Crusher - Steve Sims (Anaheim-Indianapolis, Laramie, Hermon, Pocatello)/Trevor Sims (Arlington, Lawrence, Waco, St. Louis, Detroit, Santa Clara) ## Introduction #1: "From Virginia Beach, Virginia... Stone Crusher, Steve Sims!" ## Introduction #2: "From Virginia Beach, Virginia... the son of the crusher - Stone Crusher, Trevor Sims!" # Hooked - Bryan Wright ## Introduction: "From Gundy, North Carolina... Hooked, Bryan Wright!" # Bounty Hunter - Jimmy Creten ## Introduction: "From Tonganoxie, Kansas... Bounty Hunter, Jimmy Creten!" # Scarlet Bandit - Dawn Creten ## Introduction: "From Tonganoxie, Kansas... Scarlet Bandit, Dawn Creten!" # Quad Chaos - Aaron Cain ## Introduction: "From Attica, Indiana... Quad Chaos, Aaron Cain!" # Sailor Moon - Tina Huffaker (Select shows only) ## Introduction: "From the Moon Kingdom... the Pretty Soldier has come to Monster Jam - Sailor Moon, Tina Huffaker!" Mega Truck Competitors * Blu-Crush - BC O'Neill * The Metal Shop - Todd Larson Hosts * Keith Jones * Jody Donnelly * Mitchell Rains * K. Yung Stops * = Sailor Moon competes *Anaheim, California - Angel Stadium of Anaheim* *San Diego, California - Petco Park* *Tampa, Florida - Raymond James Stadium *Indianapolis, Indiana - Lucas Oil Stadium* *Arlington, Texas - AT&T Stadium *Waterloo, Iowa - The Hippodrome (Arena Event; Only 7 Trucks) *Lawrence, Kansas - David Booth Kansas Memorial Stadium* *Laramie, Wyoming - War Memorial Stadium* *Waco, Texas - McLane Stadium *St. Louis, Missouri - The Dome at America's Center* *Hermon, Maine - Speedway 95 (Speedway Event)* *Detroit, Michigan - Ford Field *Pocatello, Idaho - Holt Arena* *Santa Clara, California - Levi's Stadium (Championship Event)* Track Style Chart * Anaheim, San Diego: Anaheim Style * Tampa-Arlington, Laramie-St. Louis, Detroit-Santa Clara: Chicago Style * Waterloo: Hampton Style * Lawrence: Vegas Style * Hermon: Straight Line Drag Stadium Championship Series 2 (Blue) # Grave Digger 35 - Adam Anderson ## Introduction: "From Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina... Grave Digger, Adam Anderson!" # Son-uva Digger - Ryan Anderson ## Introduction: "From Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina... Son-uva Digger, Ryan Anderson!" # Max-D 8 - Tom Meents ## Introduction: "From Paxton, Illinois... the man who is the Creator of Chaos - Max-D, Tom Meents!" # El Toro Loco - Mark List ## Introduction: "From Tilaran, Costa Rica... El Toro Loco, Mark List!" # Radical Rescue (All events save Houston)/The Rod Ryan Show (Houston only) - Teddy Williams ## Radical Rescue Introduction: "From Tyler, Texas... Radical Rescue, Teddy Williams!" ## Rod Ryan Introduction: "From Tyler, Texas... The Rod Ryan Show, Teddy Williams!" # Sagwa (Dongwa variant) - Carl Van Horn (All events save Montreal)/Oliver Grainger (Montreal only) ## Introduction #1: "From Camden, North Carolina... he's Sagwa's big brother, leaping from the TV series onto the Monster Jam circuit - Dongwa the Older Brother, Carl Van Horn!" ## Introduction #2: "Originaire de Dorval, au Québec... Dongwa, le frère aîné, Oliver Grainger!" # Bakugan Dragonoid - Camden Murphy ## Introduction: "From Itasca, Illinois... Bakugan Dragonoid... Camden Murphy!" # Train Wreck - Dan Carey ## Introduction: "From Lion's Head, Ontario... it's the Monster Jam first-timer with the ultimate goal of getting the competition off the rails - Train Wreck, Dan Carey!" # Avenger - Jim Koehler ## Introduction: "From Columbus, Michigan... Avenger, Jim Koehler!" # EarthShaker (on Brutus) - Brad Allen ## Introduction: "From Detroit, Michigan... EarthShaker, Brad Allen!" # Time Flys - Kelvin Ramer ## Introduction: "From Watsonville, California... Time Flys, Kelvin Ramer!" # Wild Flower - Rosalee Ramer ## Introduction: "From Watsonville, California... it's Monster Jam's budding champion - Wild Flower, Rosalee Ramer!" # Big Kahuna - Shane England ## Introduction: "From Powderly, Texas... Big Kahuna, Shane England!" # Obsession - Rick Swanson ## Introduction: "From Menifee, California... Obsession, Rick Swanson!" # Obsessed - Eric Swanson ## Introduction: "From Menifee, California... Obsessed, Eric Swanson!" Hosts *Leslie Mears *Ryan LaCosse *Bobby Millikin *James Hyndman (Montreal only) *Holly Gauthier-Frankel (Montreal only) *Cherry Typhoon (Montreal only) Stops * San Francisco, California - Oracle Park * Tampa, Florida - Raymond James Stadium * Orlando, Florida - Camping World Stadium * Houston, Texas - NRG Stadium * Erie, Pennsylvania - Erie Insurance Arena (Arena Event; Only 7 Trucks) * Oakland, California - Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum * El Paso, Texas - UTEP Sun Bowl * Seattle, Washington - CenturyLink Field * Montreal, Quebec - Olympic Stadium * Syracuse, New York - Carrier Dome * Talladega, Alabama - Talladega Superspeedway (Speedway Event) * Regina, Saskatchewan - Mosaic Stadium * Calgary, Alberta - Stampede Grandstand * Fargo, North Dakota - Fargodome * Philadelphia, Pennsylvania - Lincoln Financial Field (Championship Event) * Salinas, California - Salinas Sports Complex (Non-Competition Event) Track Style Chart * San Francisco, Oakland, Montreal: Anaheim Style * Tampa-Houston, El Paso, Seattle, Syracuse, Regina-Philadelphia: Chicago Style * Erie: Hampton Style * Talladega: Straight Line Drag Stadium Championship Series 3 (Yellow) # Grave Digger 36 - Tyler Menninga ## Introduction: "From Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina... Grave Digger, Tyler Menninga!" # Max-D 7.5 - Dan Runte ## Introduction: "From Freeport, Illinois... Max-D, Dan Runte!" # El Toro Loco - Becky McDonough ## Introduction: "From Lower Lake, California... El Toro Loco, Becky McDonough!" # Buzzr - Macey Nitcher ## Introduction: "From the Fremantle world headquarters in London... Buzzr, Macey Nitcher!" # Dragon - Jon Zimmer ## Introduction: "From Middlebury, Vermont... Dragon, Jon Zimmer!" # Monster Energy - Coty Saucier ## Introduction: "From Louisiana... Monster Energy, Coty Saucier!" # EarthShaker (on Hurricane Force) - Steven Thompson ## Introduction: "From Bethesda, Maryland... EarthShaker, Steven Thompson!" # Zombie (on Extreme Attitude) - Travis Mowery /Paul Strong ## Introduction #1: "From Maryland... Zombie, Travis Mowery!" ## Introduction #2: "From Milaca, Minnesota... Zombie, Paul Strong!" # Bad News Travels Fast - Brandon Derrow ## Introduction: "From Elkton, Virginia... Bad News Travels Fast, Brandon Derrow!" # Bad Company - John Gordon ## Introduction: "From Georgia... Bad Company, John Gordon!" # Over Bored - Jamey Garner ## Introduction: "From Fortville, Indiana... Over Bored, Jamey Garner!" # The Black Pearl - Cole Vernard ## Introduction: "From Murdo, South Dakota... The Black Pearl Monster Truck, Cole Vernard!" # Jester (All events save Houston)/The Rod Ryan Show (Houston only) - Matt Pagliarulo ## Jester Introduction: "From Florida... a Monster Jam super fan turned Monster Jam superstar - Jester, Matt Pagliarulo!" ## Rod Ryan Introduction: "From Florida... a Monster Jam super fan turned Monster Jam superstar - The Rod Ryan Show, Matt Pagliarulo!" # Kraken - Nick Pagliarulo ## Introduction: "From Florida... Kraken, Nick Pagliarulo!" # Krazy Train- Triton Robbins ## Introduction: "From Buffalo, New York... Krazy Train, Triton Robbins!" # The Samurai - Shizuka Okazaki ## Introduction: "From the land of the rising sun, Japan... the head of Team Japan - The Samurai, Shizuka Okazaki!" # Shinobi - Chuck Werner ## Introduction: "From Champaign, Illinois... the purveyor of the ultimate ninja skills of the worldwide ninja empire - Shinobi, Chuck Werner!" # McGruff - Rod Wood (Phoenix only) ## Introduction: "From Arizona... McGruff the Crime Dog, Rod Wood!" Hosts *Lola *Michael Navarro *Dennis Anderson Stops * San Antonio, Texas - Alamodome * Glendale, Arizona - State Farm Stadium * Miami, Florida - Marlins Park * Houston, Texas - NRG Stadium * Tijuana, Baja California - Estadio Chevron * Naples, Florida - Florida Sports Park (Outdoor Event) * Atlanta, Georgia - Mercedes-Benz Stadium * Toronto, Ontario - Rogers Centre * Worcester, Massachusetts - DCU Center (Arena Event; Only 7 Trucks) * Jacksonville, Florida - TIAA Bank Field * Nashville, Tennessee - Vanderbilt Stadium * Washington, D.C. - Robert F. Kennedy Memorial Stadium * Natchitoches, Louisiana - Harry Turpin Stadium * New Orleans, Louisiana - Mercedes-Benz Superdome (Championship Event) Track Style Chart * San Antonio, Glendale, Houston, Atlanta, Jacksonville-New Orelans: Chicago Style * Miami, Tijuana, Toronto: Anaheim Style * Naples: Straight Line Drag * Worcester: Hampton Style Stadium Championship Series 4 (Purple) # Grave Digger 34 - Krysten Anderson ## Introduction: "From Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina... she's the Bad to the Bone gal - Grave Digger, Krysten Anderson!" # El Toro Loco - Marc McDonald ## Introduction: "From Claremore, Oklahoma... El Toro Loco, Marc McDonald!" # Warriors - Daron Basl ## Introduction: "From the pages of Erin Hunter's novels... Warriors, Daron Basl!" # Monster Energy - Todd LeDuc ## Introduction: "From California, Monster Energy, Todd LeDuc!" # Monster Mutt (on Axe/Wrecking Crew) - Kevin King (Minneapolis, Foxborough, Fargo, St. Petersburg, Wilkes-Barre, Cookeville, West Lebanon, Baltimore)/Chris Koehler (Houston, Nashville, Vancouver, Edmonton, New York City) ## Introduction #1: "From Waycross, Georgia... the head of Team MeglaMutt - Monster Mutt, Kevin King!" ## Introduction #2: "From Columbus, Michigan... the head of Team MeglaMutt - Monster Mutt, Chris Koehler!" # Megalodon (on Rage) - Cory Rummell ## Introduction: "From North Jackson, Ohio... Megalodon, Cory Rummell!" # Black Stallion - Michael Vaters (Minneapolis-Cookeville)/Joe Sylvester (Edmonton-Baltimore) ## Introduction #1: "From Hagerstown, Maryland... the Thunder Nationals champion-turned-Monster Jam superstar - Black Stallion, Michael Vaters!" ## Introduction #2: "From Boardman, Ohio... the Guinness World Record-holding driver for longest monster truck jump at 72.42 m. (237 ft 7 in.) - Black Stallion, Joe Sylvester!" # Overkill Evolution - Mike Vaters II ## Introduction: "From Hagerstown, Maryland... Overkill Evolution, Mike Vaters II!" # Iron Warrior (All events save Houston)/The Rod Ryan Show (Houston only) - Matt Cody ## IW Introduction: "From Williamsport, Maryland... Iron Warrior, Matt Cody!" ## Rod Ryan Introduction: "From Williamsport, Maryland... The Rod Ryan Show, Matt Cody!" # Fluffy - Kelly King (Minneapolis, Foxborough, Fargo, Cookeville, Edmonton, New York City, Baltimore)/Wonder Woman - Haley Gauley (Nashville, Vancouver, Johnson City, Edmonton, West Lebanon, Baltimore) ## Fluffy Introduction: "From Waycross, Georgia... Fluffy, Kelly King!" ## Wonder Woman Introduction: "From Edmond, Oklahoma... Wonder Woman, Haley Gauley!" # War Wizard - RJ Turner ## Introduction: "From Central Florida... the soon-to-be-Monster Jam superstar - War Wizard, RJ Turner!" # USA-1 - Roger Gauger (Minneapolis-Wilkes-Barre), Denver Echternkamp (Johnson City-Baltimore) ## Introduction #1: "From Minnesota... America's Monster Truck - USA-1, Roger Gauger!" ## Introduction #2: "From Quincy, Illinois... America's Monster Truck - USA-1, Denver Echternkamp!" # Cyclops - Terry Woodcock ## Introduction: "From Bakersfield, California... Cyclops, Terry Woodcock!" # Chi - Alx Danielsson ## Introduction: "From the Yamada family household in Paris, France... Chi, Alx Danielsson!" # Barbarian - Devin Jones ## Introduction: "From Miami, Oklahoma... Barbarian, Devin Jones!" Hosts * Dina Massrey * Tommy Kane Stops * Minneapolis, Minnesota - U.S. Bank Stadium * Fargo, North Dakota - Fargodome * St. Petersburg, Florida - Tropicana Field * Houston, Texas - NRG Stadium * Vancouver, British Columbia - BC Place * Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania - Mohegan Sun Arena at Casey Plaza (Arena Event; Only 7 Trucks) * Johnson City, Tennessee - ETSU/Mountain States Health Alliance Athletic Center * New York City, New York - Madison Square Garden (Arena Event; Only 7 Trucks) * Cookeville, Tennessee - Tucker Stadium * Edmonton, Alberta - Commonwealth Stadium * Foxborough, Massachusetts - Gillette Stadium * Nashville, Tennessee - Nissan Stadium * West Lebanon, New York - Lebanon Valley Speedway (Speedway Event) * Baltimore, Maryland - Oriole Park at Camden Yards (Championship Event) Track Style Chart * Minneapolis, Fargo, Houston, Vancouver, Johnson City, Cookeville-Nashville: Chicago Style * St. Petersburg, Baltimore: Anaheim Style * Wilkes-Barre: Hampton Style * New York City: Santiago Style * West Lebanon: Straight Line Drag Arena Championship Series 1 (Purple) # Grave Digger 37 - Randy Brown ## Introduction: "From Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina... Grave Digger, Randy Brown!" # Mohawk Warrior - Bryce Kenny (Albany, Washington D.C., Montgomery, Tupelo, Lincoln, Laredo, Tuscon, Eugene)/Whiplash - Brianna Mahon (Hampton, Ottawa, North Charleston, Wheeling, Mitchell, Biloxi, Montreal, Eugene) ## Mohawk Warrior Introduction: "From North Carolina... Mohawk Warrior, Bryce Kenny!" ## Whiplash Introduction: "From Sullivan, Illinois... Whiplash, Brianna Mahon!" # Scooby-Doo! - Lindsey Read ## Introduction: "From El Paso, Texas... Scooby-Doo!, Lindsey Read!" # Monster Mutt - Josh Gibson ## Introduction: "From Troy, Missouri... it's the escapee from your local dog pound - Monster Mutt, Josh Gibson!" # Slinger - Scott Hartsock ## Introduction: "From Bushnell, Florida... he's Cocked, Locked, and Ready to Rock - Slinger, Scott Hartsock!" # EarthShaker 2 - Jerry Beck ## Introduction: "From Attica, Indiana... EarthShaker 2, Jerry Beck!" # Stinger Unleashed - Zane Rettew ## Introduction: "From Lancaster, Pennsylvania... Stinger Unleashed, Zane Rettew!" # Pretty Wicked - Linsey Rettew ## Introduction: "From Lancaster, Pennsylvania... Pretty Wicked, Linsey Rettew!" # Tailgator - Doug Noelke (Biloxi only) ## Introduction: "From Missouri... Tailgator, Doug Noelke!" # Xtreme Jim - Jimmy Pigeon (Albany and Montreal only) ## Introduction: "From Quebec... Xtreme Jim, Jimmy Pigeon!" # Bustin' Loose - Ron Nelson (Lincoln, Laredo, and Wheeling only) ## Introduction: "From Conroe, Texas... Bustin' Loose, Ron Nelson!" ATV Riders #Grave Digger - Bobby Parr #Mohawk Warrior/Whiplash - Grant Acres #Scooby-Doo! - PJ Hall #Monster Mutt - Justin Tipp #Slinger - Seth Thompson #EarthShaker 2 - Brett Butler #Stinger Unleashed - Jared Vorherst #Pretty Wicked - Jen Olivia #Tailgator - N/A (Biloxi only) #Xtreme Jim - N/A (Montreal only) #Bustin' Loose - N/A (Lincoln, Laredo, and Wheeling only) Hosts * Faruq Tauheed * Taylor Mock * Kimberly Cantoni Stops *Mitchell, South Dakota - Corn Palace (Non-Competition Event) * Albany, New York - Times Union Center * Hampton, Virginia - Hampton Coliseum * Washington D.C. - Capital One Arena * Ottawa, Ontario - TD Place Arena * Montgomery, Alabama - Garrett Coliseum * Tupelo, Missouri - BancorpSouth Arena * Lincoln, Nebraska - Pinnacle Bank Arena * North Charleston, South Carolina - North Charleston Coliseum * Laredo, Texas - Sames Auto Arena * Wheeling, West Virginia - WesBanco Arena * Biloxi, Missouri - Mississippi Coast Coliseum * Montreal, Quebec - Bell Centre * Tuscon, Arizona - Tuscon Convention Center * Eugene, Oregon - Matthew Knight Arena (Championship Event) Arena Championship Series 2 (Green) # Grave Digger 38 - Charlie Pauken ## Introduction: "From Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina... Grave Digger, Charlie Pauken!" # Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Cynthia Gauthier ## Introduction: "From Mirabel, Quebec... Monster Mutt Dalmatian, Cynthia Gauthier!" # Gas Monkey Garage (All events save Rosemont)/The Steve Dahl Network (Rosemont only) - BJ Johnson ## GMG Introduction: "From Apollo Beach, Florida... Gas Monkey Garage, BJ Johnson!" ## Dahl Introduction: "From Apollo Beach, Florida... he's the everyman behind everything from Disco Demolition Night to the popularity of crazy radio DJ stunts - The Steve Dahl Network, BJ Johnson!" # Razin Kane - Kristen Hope ## Introduction: "From Florida... Razin Kane, Kristen Hope!" # The Xtermigator - JR McNeal ## Introduction: "From Green Cove Springs, Florida... The Xtermigator, JR McNeal!" # Play'n For Keeps - Tony Canedo ## Introduction: "From Dixon, California... the flying Spaniard - Play'n For Keeps, Tony Canedo!" # Dragon (on Nitro Menace) - Darren Migues ## Introduction: "From Kansas City, Missouri... Dragon, Darren Migues!" # Monster Mutt (on Jail Bird) - Kaylyn Migues ## Introduction: "From Olathe, Kansas... Monster Mutt, Kaylyn Migues!" # Clydesdale - Bennett Clark (Hildago, Cullowhee, Huntington, and Corpus Christi only) ## Introduction: "From Powder Springs, Georgia... Clydesdale, Bennett Clark!" # Lethal Threat Stomper - Joe Nitcher (Manchester, Lexington, Saint John, and Rosemont only) ## Introduction: "From Kentucky... Lethal Threat Stomper, Joe Nitcher!" # Xtreme Jim - Jimmy Pigeon (Saint John only) ## Introduction: "From Quebec... Xtreme Jim, Jimmy Pigeon!" Hosts *Steve Dahl *Scott Douglass *Clare Gundersen Stops *Akron, Ohio - John S. Knight Center (Non-Competition Event) *Tacoma, Washington - Tacoma Dome (Non-Competition Event) *Florence, South Carolina - Florence Center *Nampa, Idaho - Ford Idaho Center *Manchester, New Hampshire - SNHU Arena *Hildago, Texas - State Farm Hidalgo Arena *Mexico City, CDMX - Mexico City Arena *Monterrey, Nuevo Leon - Arena Monterrey *Lexington, Kentucky - Rupp Arena *Hamilton, Ontario - FirstOntario Centre *Pensacola, Florida - Pensacola Bay Center *Cullowhee, North Carolina - Ramsey Center *Saint John, New Brunswick - Harbour Station *Huntington, West Virginia - Big Sandy Superstore Arena *Rosemont, Illinois - Allstate Arena *Corpus Christi, Texas - American Bank Center Arena *Columbia, South Carolina - Colonial Life Arena (Championship Event) Arena Championship Series 3 (Yellow) # Grave Digger 29 - Chad Tingler ## Introduction: "From Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina... Grave Digger, Chad Tingler!" # Alien Invasion - Bernard Lyght ## Introduction: "From Albany, Georgia... Alien Invasion, Bernard Lyght!" # Monster Mutt (on Crude Behavior) - Jerry V. ## Introduction: "From Weyburn, Saskatchewan... Monster Mutt, Jerry V!" # Crude Behavior (on Roughneck) - Jason Court ## Introduction: "From Weyburn, Saskatchewan... Crude Behavior, Jason Court!" # Nitro Hornet - Preston Pérez ## Introduction: "From Costa Rica... Nitro Hornet, Preston Pérez!" # Tantrum - Sean Duhon ## Introduction: "From your local day care... Tantrum, Sean Duhon!" # Monster Patrol - Mikey Phelps ## Introduction: "From Texas... Monster Patrol, Mikey Phelps!" # Bear Foot - Clint Watson ## Introduction: "From Texas... Fred Shafer's Bear Foot, Clint Watson!" # Wicked Strong - Jacob Gallie/Brandon Gallie ## Introduction #1: "From Southern California... Wicked Strong, Jacob Gallie!" ## Introduction #2: "From Southern California... Wicked Strong, Brandon Gallie!" Hosts * Lyndon Byers * Rhianna Buchanan Stops *Youngstown, Ohio - Covelli Centre *Peoria, Illinois - Peoria Civic Center *Lafayette, Louisiana - Blackham Coliseum *Huntsville, Alabama - Von Braun Center *Fort Worth, Texas - Fort Worth Convention Center *Fayetteville, North Carolina - Crown Coliseum *Louisville, Kentucky - Freedom Hall *Roanoke, Virginia - Berglund Center *Trenton, New Jersey - CURE Insurance Arena *Lake Charles, Louisiana - Burton Coliseum *Boston, Massachusetts - TD Garden *Fairborn, Ohio - Nutter Center *Mobile, Alabama - Mobile Civic Center *Winnipeg, Manitoba - Bell MTS Place *London, Ontario - Budweiser Gardens (Championship Event) Arena Championship Series 4 (Blue) # Grave Digger (new chassis) - Vern House ## Introduction: "From Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina... Grave Digger, Vern House!" # Northern Nightmare - Cam McQueen ## Introduction: "From the great white north... Northern Nightmare, Cam McQueen!" # Higher Education (Quebec, Jacksonville, Saginaw, Greensboro, Springfield, The Plains, Little Rock)/Taurus (Buffalo, Sunrise, College Station, Sioux Falls, Medicine Hat, Hot Springs) - Mike Thompson ## H.E. Introduction: "From Hagerstown, Maryland... Higher Education, Mike Thompson!" ## Taurus Introduction: "From Hagerstown, Maryland... Taurus, Mike Thompson!" # Devastator - Mark Schroeder ## Introduction: "From Tuscon, Arizona... Devastator, Mark Schroeder!" # Monkey Business (coil-shock Willman chassis) - Thomas Borders ## Introduction: "From Terre Haute, Indiana... 100% Monkey Business, Thomas Borders!" # Rap Attack - David Rappach ## Introduction: "From Dayton, Ohio... one of the loudest monster trucks in the land - Rap Attack, David Rappach!" # Kamikaze - Paul Jensen ## Introduction: "From Utah... Kamikaze, Paul Jensen!" # Vendetta - Mike Christensen ## Introduction: "From Utah... Vendetta, Mike Christensen!" Hosts * Randy Renaud * Sonja Ball Stops * Quebec City, Quebec - Centre Vidéotron * Buffalo, New York - KeyBank Center * Jacksonville, Florida - Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena * Sunrise, Florida - BB&T Center * Saginaw, Michigan - Dow Event Center * College Station, Texas - Reed Arena * Bridgeport, Connecticut - Webster Bank Arena * Greensboro, North Carolina - Greensboro Coliseum * Utica, New York - Adirondack Bank Center * Springfield, Illinois - Bank of Springfield Center * Medicine Hat, Alberta - Canalta Centre * Sioux Falls, South Dakota - Denny Sanford Premier Center * The Plains, Virginia - Great Meadow (Outdoor Event) * Hot Springs, Arkansas - Bank OZK Arena * Little Rock, Arkansas - Verizon Arena (Championship Event) Triple Threat Series Central # Grave Digger 31 - Brandon Vinson ## Introduction: "From Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina... Grave Digger, Brandon Vinson!" # El Toro Loco - Elvis Lainez ## Introduction: "From Houston, Texas... El Toro Loco, Elvis Lainez!" # Pirate's Curse - Justin Hicks ## Introduction: "From Prattsburgh, New York... Pirate's Curse, Justin Hicks!" # Zombie - Lauren Tsai ## Introduction: "From Honolulu, Hawaii... Zombie, Lauren Tsai!" # Gas Monkey Garage - Payton R. Brown ## Introduction: "From Camden, North Carolina... Gas Monkey Garage, Payton R. Brown!" # Monster Mutt - Karlie Brown ## Introduction: "From Camden, North Carolina... Monster Mutt, Karlie Brown!" # Sagwa (Sheegwa variant) (on Wolf's Head Oil) - Lauren Neidenfuhr ## Introduction: "From Florida... she's Sagwa and Dongwa's little sister, leaping from the TV series onto the Monster Jam circuit - Sheegwa the Younger Sister, Lauren Neidenfuhr!" # Blue Thunder (on FTI Torque) - Jack Brown ## Introduction: "From New Smyrna Beach, Florida... Blue Thunder, Jack Brown!" Hosts * John Saponaro * Abby Baltezar Intermission Acts * Galactron vs. Reptar * Triple Threat X-Pogos (members of the X-Pogo Stunt Team wearing corresponding truck T-shirts - they earn extra points for the Triple Threat athletes) Stops *Knoxville, Tennessee - Thompson-Boling Arena (Non-Competition Event) *Nashville, Tennessee - Bridgestone Arena *Kansas City, Missouri - Sprint Center *Milwaukee, Wisconsin - Fiserv Forum *Baton Rouge, Louisiana - Raising Cane's River Center Arena *Southaven, Mississippi - Landers Center *Charleston, West Virginia - Charleston Civic Center *Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania - PPG Paints Arena *Cleveland, Ohio - Quicken Loans Arena *Toledo, Ohio - Huntington Center *Raleigh, North Carolina - PNC Arena *Grand Rapids, Michigan - Van Andel Arena *Springfield, Massachusetts - Big E Coliseum *Cincinnati, Ohio - U.S. Bank Arena *Columbus, Ohio - Schottenstein Center (Championship Event) Triple Threat Series West # Grave Digger 28 - Oliver Grainger (All events save Laval), Travis Groth (Laval only) ## Oliver Introduction: "From Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina... Grave Digger, Oliver Grainger!" ## Travis Introduction: "Originaire de Kill Devil Hills, au Caroline du Nord... Grave Digger, Travis Groth!" # Max-D 5 - Colton Eichelberger ## Introduction: "From Paxton, Illinois... Max-D, Colton Eichelberger!" # Zombie - Bari Musawwir ## Introduction: "From Cleveland, Ohio... Zombie, Bari Musawwir!" # El Toro Loco - Marlon Stöckinger ## Introduction: "From Manila, Philippines... El Toro Loco, Marlon Stöckinger!" # Scooby-Doo! - Myranda Cozad ## Introduction: "From Davenport, Iowa... Scooby-Doo!, Myranda Cozad!" # Soldier Fortune Black Ops (All events save Houston)/The Rod Ryan Show (Houston only) - Tony Ochs ## SFBO Introduction: "From Lucinda, Pennsylvania... Soldier Fortune Black Ops, Tony Ochs!" ## Rod Ryan Introduction: "From Lucinda, Pennsylvania... The Rod Ryan Show, Tony Ochs!" # Alien Invasion (on Jekyll & Hyde) - Austin Minton ## Introduction: "From Tonganoxie, Kansas... Alien Invasion, Austin Minton!" # Monster Mutt (on Iron Outlaw) - Tanner Root ## Introduction: "From Kansas... Monster Mutt, Tanner Root!" Intermission Acts * Megasaurus/Transaurus Hosts * Sarah Jessica * John Cameron Stops *Manila, Philippines - Mall of Asia Arena (Non-Competition Event; Introductory Event for New Drivers and Marlon) *Hermosillo, Sonora - Centro de Usos Múltiples (Non-Competition Event) *Salt Lake City, Utah - Vivint Smart Home Arena *Tacoma, Washington - Tacoma Dome *Sacramento, California - Golden 1 Center *Spokane, Washington - Spokane Arena *Laval, Quebec - Place Bell *Houston, Texas - Toyota Center *Denver, Colorado - Pepsi Center *Oklahoma City, Oklahoma - Chesapeake Energy Arena *Reno, Nevada - Lawlor Events Center *Wichita, Kansas - INTRUST Bank Arena *Portland, Oregon - Moda Center *Fresno, California - Save Mart Center (Championship Event) Triple Threat Series East # Grave Digger 30 - JR Seasock ## Introduction: "From Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina... Grave Digger, JR Seasock!" # Max-D 7 - Blake Granger ## Introduction: "From Lafayette, Louisiana... Max-D, Blake Granger!" # EarthShaker - Tristan England ## Introduction: "From Paris, Texas... EarthShaker, Tristan England!" # Soldier Fortune - Kayla Blood ## Introduction: "From Lafayette, Louisiana... Soldier Fortune, Kayla Blood!" # El Toro Loco - Armando Castro ## Introduction: "From Whittier, California... El Toro Loco, Armando Castro!" # Zombie - Joe Urie ## Introduction: "From Bolivar, Missouri... Zombie, Joe Urie!" # Grave Digger the Legend - Weston Anderson ## Introduction: "From Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina... Grave Digger the Legend, Weston Anderson!" # Disney's Marie - Kenzie Ruston Hemric ## Introduction: "From El Reno, Oklahoma... Marie, Kenzie Ruston Hemric!" Hosts * Matt Isbill * Casey Gagliardi Stops * Birmingham, Alabama - Legacy Arena at BJCC * Charlotte, North Carolina - Spectrum Center * Uniondale, New York - Nassau Coliseum * Providence, Rhode Island - Dunkin' Donuts Center * Greenville, South Carolina - Bon Secours Wellness Arena * Evansville, Indiana - Ford Center * Hershey, Pennsylvania - Giant Center * Macon, Georgia - Macon Coliseum *Newark, New Jersey - Prudential Center * Kissimmee, Florida - Silver Spurs Arena * Tallahassee, Florida - Donald L. Tucker Civic Center * Amherst, Massachusetts - Mullins Center * Allentown, Pennsylvania - PPL Center * Vancouver, British Columbia - Pacific Coliseum * Baltimore, Maryland - Royal Farms Arena (Championship Event) Triple Threat Series Pacific # Grave Digger (new chassis) - Ryan Huffaker ## Introduction: "From Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina... Grave Digger, Ryan Huffaker!" # El Toro Loco - Tatiana Calderón ## Introduction: "From Bogota, Colombia... El Toro Loco, Tatiana Calderón!" # Alien Invasion - Trixie Minx ## Introduction: "From New Orleans, Louisiana... Alien Invasion, Trixie Minx!" # BroDozer - Landon Wells ## Introduction: "From the Diesel Brothers' shop, BroDozer, Landon Wells!" # Whiplash - Jackie Carrizosa ## Introduction: "From Phoenix, Arizona... Whiplash, Jackie Carrizosa!" # Superman - Scott Stimson ## Introduction: "From Hepworth, Suffolk in England... Superman, Scott Stimson!" # Megalodon (on Just Get Er Done 2) - Brandan Tulachka ## Introduction: "From Kewaunee, Wisconsin... Megalodon, Brandan Tulachka!" # Monster Mutt Rottweiler (on Walking Tall) - Tyler Wind ## Introduction: "From Tappahannock, Virginia... Monster Mutt Rottweiler, Tyler Wind!" Hosts * Bob Dillner * Courtney Stops * Fairbanks, Alaska - Carlson Center * Anchorage, Alaska - Sullivan Arena * Everett, Washington - Angel of the Winds Arena * San Jose, California - SAP Center at San Jose * Klamath Falls, Oregon - Klamath County Event Center * Vancouver, British Columbia - Pacific Coliseum * Los Angeles, California - Staples Center * Guadalajara, Jalisco - Arena VFG * Daly City, California - Cow Palace * San Diego, California - Pechanga Arena * Chico, California - Silver Dollar Speedway (Outdoor Event) * Fresno, California - Save Mart Center * Ontario, California - Citizens Business Bank Arena * San Juan, Puerto Rico - José Miguel Agrelot Coliseum * Honolulu, Hawaii - Neal S. Blaisdell Arena (Championship Event) Thunder Nationals Tour 1 # Grave Digger (new chassis) - Collete Davis ## Introduction: "From Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina... Grave Digger, Collete Davis!" # BroDozer - Colt Stephens ## Introduction: "From Houston, Texas... BroDozer, Colt Stephens!" # Raminator - Mark Hall ## Introduction: "From Champaign, Illinois... Raminator, Mark Hall!" # Hotsy - Kurt Kraehmer ## Introduction: "From Champaign, Illinois... Hotsy, Kurt Kraehmer!" # Reckless Drivin' - Jeremy Hosman ## Introduction: "From Nunica, Michigan... Reckless Drivin', Jeremy Hosman!" # Predator - Allen Pezo ## Introduction: "From Brentwood, Tennessee... Predator, Allen Pezo!" # Prowler - Erick Wiley ## Introduction: "From Tennessee... Prowler, Erick Wiley!" # Against the Grain - Brad Shippert ## Introduction: "From Dixon, Illinois... Against the Grain, Brad Shippert!" # Suckerpunch - Jared Eichelberger (Las Vegas Only; World Premiere Debut in Las Vegas) ## Introduction: "From Paxton, Illinois... Suckerpunch, Jared Eichelberger!" # Maverik Monster Trakker - Ron Duncombe (Orem Only) ## Introduction: "From Utah... Maverik Monster Trakker, Ron Duncombe!" Hosts *Ian Macleod *Daniella Evangelista Stops *Champaign, Illinois - State Farm Center *East Lansing, Michigan - Breslin Student Events Center *Athens, Georgia - Stegeman Coliseum *Beaumont, Texas - Beaumont Civic Center *Boone, North Carolina - George M. Holmes Convocation Center *Las Vegas, Nevada - Orleans Arena *Ocean City, Maryland - Roland E. Powell Convention Center *Rochester, Minnesota - Mayo Civic Center *Marion, Ohio - Marion County Veterans Memorial Coliseum *Orem, Utah - UCCU Center *Fort Collins, Colorado - B.W. Pickett Arena *Oshkosh, Wisconsin - Menominee Nation Arena *Durham, New Hampshire - Whittemore Center *Port Huron, Michigan - McMorran Place *Frisco, Texas - Comerica Center (Championship Event) Thunder Nationals Tour 2 # Grave Digger (new chassis) - Kevin Lewis ## Introduction: "From Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina... Grave Digger, Kevin Lewis!" # Toxic - Cory Snyder ## Introduction: "From Washington, D.C.... Toxic, Cory Snyder!" # Temperature Rising - Ryan Como ##Introduction: "From Canada... Temperature Rising, Ryan Como!" # Anger Management - Eddie Como ## Introduction: "From Canada... Anger Management, Eddie Como!" # Dragon Slayer - Kreg Christensen ## Introduction: "From Willard, Utah... look out, cause it's the Dragon Slayer, Kreg Christensen!" # Wicked - Corey Clark ## Introduction: "From Woods Bay, Montana... Wicked, Corey Clark!" # D'Sturbed - Brian Christensen ## Introduction: "From Willard, Utah... D'Sturbed, Brian Christensen!" # Stealth - Wally Turner ## Introduction: "From Utah... Stealth, Wally Turner!" Hosts N/A Stops *Raleigh, North Carolina - J.S. Dorton Arena *Cape Girardeau, Missouri - Show Me Center *St. Joseph, Missouri - St. Joseph Civic Arena *Indianapolis, Indiana - Indiana Farmers Coliseum *Kennewick, Washington - Toyota Center *Salisbury, Maryland - Wicomico Youth and Civic Center *Atlantic City, New Jersey - Boardwalk Hall *Augusta, Maine - Augusta Civic Center *Glen Falls, New York - Cool Insuring Arena *Primm, Nevada - Star of the Desert Arena *Orlando, Florida - Amway Center *Topeka, Kansas - Landon Arena *Mankato, Minnesota - Mankato Civic Center *Omaha, Nebraska - Baxter Arena (Championship Event) The Super Challenge A brand new challenge for the seasons - the athletes on the tours test out their speed, skill, endurancing, and wheelie skills in an all-new and huge challenge. Monster Jam Rykers Joining the Monster Jam Speedsters and Monster Jam ATV'S in the Triple Threat Series are the Monster Jam Rykers - a set of customized Can-Am Rykers that resemble their monster truck counterparts and, much like the Speedster and ATV's, are driven by the same drivers as the trucks. Additional Info * IMHO I think Dan Runte should take a long hiatus from Bigfoot for the greener pastures of Monster Jam. * At the Montreal show, Radical Rescue has "On n'a rien volé" stickers on the body to reference a campaign done by Montreal's emergency services in 2014 and 2015. * Toxic would become a FELD truck as the Snyders would be working for FELD and it's affiliates after these tours. * Sometimes, when two or three different tours pass through the same city, the venue will be different for each stop. * EarthShaker 2 would be a rebranding of Dirt Crew to avoid the controversy between EarthShaker and Dirt Crew being similar, and would also be similar to Wrenchead.com 2. EarthShaker 2 would be Dirt Crew with the yellow on the Dodge part of the body recolored black. The logo would be a yellow Yield sign with the EarthShaker 2 logo in black (which is the EarthShaker logo with a 2 next to it) and would be featured in the place of Dirt Crew's construction sign decals. The dump truck half would be yellow. * All the stadium tours would have 15 trucks except for Series 3 which would have 17 trucks. * Every tour would be officially 14-15 stops long. * Rap Attack's escape pipe would be designed to keep the truck loud. * All of the Arena Championship Series tours have 8 trucks except for Series 3 which has 9 trucks. * Payton R. and Karlie Brown are Randy Brown's daughters. * Lauren Tsai is a model and would be the first Chinese-American driving in Monster Jam. * Tatiana Calderón is a Colombian test driver for the Alfa Romeo F1 team. * Marlon Stöckinger, a FIA driver, would be the first Pinoy in Monster Jam. * The Triple Threat Series West event in Reno features the return of Holeshot Style racing due to the POD in Hampton Style being too big for the Lawlor Events Center's cramped floor. The USHRA officials who direct the trucks in racing walk backwards prior to the trucks taking off as with this video. The version used has 8-Pack Wheelie Ramps. * The Triple Threat Series East event in Kissimmee uses Santiago Style instead of Hampton Style. * Walking Tall would tour with Just Get Er Done 2 as Monster Mutt Rottweiler and Megalodon respectively on the Triple Threat Series Pacific. * Oliver Grainger is a Instagram user who does fishing and motorsports stuff who was once a voice actor, we shouldn't bother him since he seems to like being left alone. * Trixie Minx is a burlesque performer. * FELD's fill-in drivers would be Travis Groth, John Killenger, Tina Huffaker (who drives Sailor Moon as well in select events), Jared Eichelberger, Roy Pridgeon, Don Frankish, Jay Snyder, Tim Missentzis, Anna Mercedes Morris, Tyler Migues, Matt Buyten, and Gene Patterson. * The second truck spot on Arena Championship Series 1 is rotated between Mohawk Warrior and Whiplash, with both trucks in the championship event in Eugene. * The tenth truck spot on Stadium Championship Series 4 is rotated between Fluffy and Wonder Woman, with both trucks in Edmonton and the championship event in Baltimore. * The third truck spot on Stadium Championship Series 1 is rotated between Megalodon and Lucas Oil Crusader, with both trucks in San Diego, Pocatello, and Santa Clara. * The Erie arena show on Stadium Championship Series 2 would feature a backflip ramp, and would be used by Avenger in an encore after the freestyle competition. * The Triple Threat Series name would become an "Artifact Title" (as TVTropes puts it) due to the addition of a fourth tour. * Courtney refers to the YouTuber ProjectSNT. * Clare Gundersen is a online voice actor. I request we not draw attention to her because she has had problems with cyberbullies in the past. * Ian is another YouTuber, he's called Brutalmoose. * Team Meents' trucks would have additional sponsor panel stickers for Lance's Driveshaft & Components and Giant Bomb. * The Randy Brown Motorsports trucks would have additional sponsor panel stickers for Brad Penn Oil and Atlantic Screenprint. * All of the Thunder Nationals shows would be the old concrete floor Holeshot Style way, except for the Fort Collins show, which uses a dirt track and Hampton Style. * Muddy Girl Camouflage would get a new driver due to Maddie moving to FELD Motorsports. * The 7 trucks for the arena shows on the stadium tours would vary: ** Waterloo - Stadium Tour 1 # Grave Digger 33 - Morgan Kane # Max-D 9 - Neil Elliot # BroDozer - Diesel Dave # Sagwa (Sagwa variant) - Maddie Meyers # Bounty Hunter - Jimmy Creten # Scarlet Bandit - Dawn Creten # Saigon Shaker - Ryan Disharoon ** Erie - Stadium Tour 2: # Grave Digger 35 - Adam Anderson # Son-uva Digger - Ryan Anderson # Max-D 8 - Tom Meents # Sagwa (Dongwa variant) - Carl Van Horn # Time Flys - Kelvin Ramer # Wild Flower - Rosalee Ramer # Train Wreck - Dan Carey ** Worcester - Stadium Tour 3: # Grave Digger 36 - Tyler Menninga # El Toro Loco - Becky McDonough # The Samurai - Shizuka Okazaki # Shinobi - Chuck Werner # Bad News Travels Fast - Brandon Derrow # Krazy Train - Triton Robbins # Bad Company - John Gordon ** Wilkes-Barre - Stadium Tour 4 # Grave Digger 34 - Krysten Anderson # El Toro Loco - Marc McDonald # Monster Mutt - Kevin King # Megalodon - Cory Rummell # War Wizard - RJ Turner # Barbarian - Devin Jones # USA-1 - Roger Gauger ** New York City - Stadium Tour 4 # Grave Digger 34 - Krysten Anderson # Warriors - Daron Basl # Monster Mutt - Chris Koehler # Megalodon - Cory Rummell # War Wizard - RJ Turner # Cyclops - Terry Woodcock # Chi - Alx Danielsson Category:Blog posts